Seven Days Of Lonely
by InvestInLove
Summary: Phil's dad finally fixes the time machine, for real this time. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Seven Days Of Lonely**

**I've been writing so many things lately, but not finishing any of them and I apologize. I have so many one shots and songfics in the works right now I couldn't tell you what all of them are. I've just had major writers block for the longest time, and I'm really sorry. I'll hopefully be updating soon. Oh, and the song is Seven Days Of Lonely by I Nine. Also, just a warning: This is pretty sad.**

_  
Ohh  
I got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.  
_

A phone call woke Keely up, startling her from her deep sleep. She looked at the clock. "3 AM!" She said. "This better be important." She grumbled.

"Hello." She said, annoyed and slightly out of it.

"Keels." She knew by the sound of Phil's voice that something had to be wrong. It sounded like he was crying, and to Keely that could only mean one thing.

"What is it, Phil? What's wrong?" She asked, the panic obvious in her voice. "Are you leaving?"

"I…I just want you to know that I'll always love you, Keely." His voice broke. "Promise me you'll remember that, ok?"

Tears came to Keely's eyes. "I love you too Phil…are you leaving?"

"I…I have to go Keel. I'm sorry. Bye" _Click._

"Bye Phil…" Keely said, even though she knew it was too late.

_So I hung up the phone  
and I screamed out loud  
I felt so alone, I should had said the things I'm thinking now_

She sat there for a minute, staring at the phone, knowing that when she woke up in the morning he would be gone and she would probably never see him again. She put her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she could, the pillow only blocking half the noise. She hoped she hadn't waken her mom up, because the last thing she wanted to do was talk to someone.

After the initial shock wore off, Keely layed back down, tearing streaming down her face, praying with everything she had that what she'd heard from Phil was just another false alarm.

After crying for a good hour, she finally convinced herself that Phil wasn't really leaving and fell asleep, even though the smart part of her brain was screaming that it was a lie. She knew he was leaving and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

_  
Ohh never thought it would be so hard to let you go  
_

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Keely woke up, exhausted from losing sleep, and half hoped that what had happened the previous night had been a dream, even though she knew it wasn't. She got out of bed and walked to the window. A she'd hoped, her mom had already left for work, which meant she could skip school easily without getting caught.

After all, what was the purpose of going if Phil wasn't going to be there? He was the only thing keeping her alive and at least half-sane in the crazy world of high school. She'd given up on being friends with any girls because they all ended up stabbing her in the back, and Via had moved back to London, which left her with no one. School would be unbearable. If she had her way, she'd never go back.

Luckily, it was Friday, so she didn't have to worry about school for the next few days after that. Although she was sure Phil had left, she decided to walk down to his house…or his old house, just to make sure. She didn't worry about changing or doing her hair or makeup, because everyone she knew was either at school or work, so why bother?

The walk to his house was one of the most painful, or possibly the most painful experience in her whole life, at least that's what she thought until she came to his abandoned house. She ran up to the door, and unsurprisingly, found it unlocked…and empty. She raced up the stairs two at a time to what was once Phil's room and saw nothing. She leaned against his wall, letting herself sink down to her knees and once again cried.

_  
Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
(The seven days of lonely, yeah)  
_

For what seemed like hours, she sat against Phil's wall, sobbing, remembering all the memories she'd once had in that house, in that room. The time they had a pillow fight and ruined every pillow in the house, the time they made videos of each other after sucking helium from balloons with their voices sounding like mice, the time Phil's parents were out of town so they decided to give alcohol a try for the first time and laughed at each other all night, then slept all day the next day from being so hungover. All the times they watched movies together or listened to the radio and sang the words to every song they knew at the top of their lungs, and the times they just sat around and talked.

But as she looked around the room, she realized it wasn't really the house that had the memories, it was the people. And an empty house means nothing if the people who lived there were gone.

She somehow made her way off the floor and out of the house, although the tears were still coming so strong she could barely see. She walked back to her house and couldn't do anything but lay back down in her bed and think about Phil. It all felt like a nightmare, like she was going to wake up and everything was going to be fine again. Phil would still be there and they would still be best friends; Phil's dad would keep having unsuccessful attempts at fixing the time machine. She would never lose the most important thing in her life…

_  
Oh it's deafening  
The bitter truth  
I'm doing everything for the first time again without you  
I pretend I'm ok  
But it aches inside  
There's got to be a way that's better then just getting by  
_

The whole weekend, she layed around and did absolutely nothing, telling her mom she didn't feel well. She couldn't eat and could hardly sleep, and her mom payed so little attention to her that she had no idea that although she felt horrible emotionally, she was not physically sick in any way.

But when Monday finally came, her mom made her go back to school, insisting that she would drive her, which eliminated the idea of skipping again.

Once Keely was in the car, she knew why her mom was driving her school.

"Sweetie, I heard about Phil moving. Is that the reason you layed around all weekend?" She asked after they'd been driving in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"No. I was sick, Mom. And it will be fine. He promised he'd call and I'm sure he'll come back to visit sometime." Keely lied.

"Are you sure your alright?" She asked, not completely falling for Keely's lies.

"Of course, Mom. I'm fine." She said as they drove up to the school. "Bye, love you!" She called, getting out of the car before her mom could say anything else.

_  
Ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go  
_

As Keely walked in the school that day, she knew immediately that people were talking about her, because as she walked by groups of people, they would stop talking. She pretended like she didn't notice and walked on to her locker.

As she did her combination, her eyes wondered to Phil's locker, which was right beside hers…or had been right beside hers. She tried to fight back the tears that came to her eyes as she remembered how they would talk every morning, and how he would bring her spray food, and how they would walk to class together…. She tried to shut the memories out because she didn't want to break down in the middle of the hallway.

She grabbed her books, not quite sure if she was even getting the right ones, and headed to her first period because she was tired of seeing people watch her from the corner of her eye. She knew people felt bad for her, and one thing she had always hated was being felt sorry for. She'd rather be flat-out ignored than be treated as someone's charity case.

_  
Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
God I wish you could hold me, through the seven days of lonely.  
_

The whole day seemed to pass in a blur, a long, nightmarish blur. No one talked to her all day, but they had no problem with talking about her. By the end of the day, all she wanted to do was go home and cry again.

She tried to convince herself that she could make some new friends, maybe even get a boyfriend and fall in love, but she knew the only person she could ever love was Phil, and having friends, even good friends, would never feel the empty void in her chest that Phil had left there.

The walk home was torture because she was walking alone, and all she could think about was how her and Phil used to walk home together everyday after school, and all the times she had convinced him to give her a piggyback ride, and how on the days it rains they would run home as fast as they could, laughing, and of course the time Phil ended up slipping and falling in a puddle, which made him almost break his arm.

_  
My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over  
And can you die of heartbreak to die for love lost young I pray to find it again, oh again  
_

By the time she got home, the tears were flowing freely. She felt like dying. Phil had become her reason to live and now that he wasn't there…she felt like she had nothing left. Her heart felt like it was about to burst open from all the pain she was feeling.

Part of her wished you could die of heartbreak, that way she could go to heaven, and if heaven was supposedly perfect, Phil would be there, because being with him was her only idea of perfect.

She ran up the stairs and crawled back in her bed, not caring that she had at least an hour of homework to do, and although it was light and sunny outside, after getting only a few hours of sleep for the past few nights, she finally cried herself to sleep, dreaming about Phil.

_  
Got a call today  
At 3 AM  
It's what you didn't say that hurts again  
_

Her dream was one of the most detailed she had ever had. It was the phone conversation she'd had with Phil in the middle of the night all over again, except it was a million times more painful because she knew how it was going to end. Every word, every move she made, was exactly the same as it had been that night.

She woke up around 8:00 that night, crying. Reliving that had hurt even more than first time and she layed there looking around in the dark because she was afraid to fall asleep because she thought she might dream again, and she'd rather never sleep again in her life than relive that every time she slept.

_  
Tell me how I'm gonna make it your the one I cant forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it when I wake up I hate the way reality sets in  
_

As hard as she tried to keep herself awake, she let exhaustion take over and fell back asleep, not knowing that she was going to have an even more painful dream the second time around.

That time she dreamed she was on top of a roof, talking to Phil. As she looked around she saw a bucket sitting behind her and one of the same kind sitting behind Phil. She walked back to see what was in it, and just as she saw that it was water balloons, something wet hit her on the back of the head.

"Oh, this is war!" She yelled involuntarily. It was as if she was out of her body, watching the experience through someone else's eyes.

After that, they had threw water balloons at each other until the buckets were empty, running around, squealing, laughing, and using anything available as a shield. It was the perfect thing they'd never really done.

She woke up from the dream just as her and Phil layed down on the rooftop beside each other and looked at the stars above them, and as she looked around her dark and empty room, she hated reality. She hated the life she was living and she wanted things to go back to how they were before. Too bad it was too late.

_God I wish you could hold me  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
__Through the seven days of lonely  
Through the seven days of lonely  
Ohhhhhh_

She sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. Phil was gone. Her life was pointless, and all she really wanted was Phil to be there to hold her again.

**Whoa. That was the longest oneshot I've ever written and one of the best in my opinion. I worked really hard on this, and I think it shows. I will eventually update my other stories, but right now I'm going oneshot crazy and just earlier today I got an idea for a new story that's going to be good and very original. Review please. :)**


End file.
